


betting on the unexpected

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Underage Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз медленно моргнул, переваривая услышанное.</p><p>- Стой, - наконец он выдавил из себя. – Подожди, просто подожди, получается твой… член решил, что я твоя <em>пара</em>? В этом всё дело?</p>
            </blockquote>





	betting on the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [betting on the unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493569) by [vlieger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger). 



> От переводчика: таймлайн второго сезона

\- Дерек… - взвизгнул Стайлз, потому как… _узел_ …. на члене был гребаный узел, который не только оправдывал его визг, но и перечеркивал всё то, что они вроде как продумали и обговорили, прежде чем стали заниматься сексом.- Дерек, какого хрена, что…

\- Помолчи, - напряженно перебил его Дерек.

Стайлз закусил губу ровно на три секунды, после чего выпалил:

\- Ты что, не мог _предупредить заранее_?

\- Я не знал, - ответил Дерек.

\- Что? – спросил Стайлз. – _Что?_ Это… это твой _член_ , чувак, твой собственный.... даже можно сказать, личный пенис, понимаешь? Как ты мог об этом не знать?

\- Может потому, что раньше подобного никогда не происходило, - буркнул Дерек.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Стайлз, испытывая прямо противоположные эмоции. – Ладно… А у тебя есть… какие-то предположения или, может, сакральные вервольфовские знания?

\- Я слышал… - начал Дерек и остановился.

\- Слышал…– терпеливо повторил Стайлз. – Что слышал?

\- Ничего, - отрезал Дерек. – Мы должны остановиться.

\- _Да щаз!_ – отреагировал Стайлз и взял в захват бедра Дерека, что на самом деле являлось совершенно бесполезной мерой, реши Дерек по-настоящему свалить. – Потребовалось дофига времени, чтобы мы вообще занялись сексом, и я не собираюсь ничего отменять. Это вовсе не пугающе, а просто небольшой сюрприз. Ну, давай, это же не произошло впервые за всё время. Думаю, если что-то было, я бы знал об этом.

\- Как и я, - пробормотал Дерек.

\- Ладно, ну, давай, у тебя есть хоть какие-нибудь теории? Я люблю теории. Что ты слышал? – ободряюще спросил Стайлз.

Дерек выглядел так, как будто это всё причиняло ему физическую боль. Хм. Ну, может и правда, причиняло. Или нет, Стайлз не успел проверить, так как Дерек снова заговорил.

\- Я слышал… Ну, и думал, что это все шутки… Когда партнер… Пара.

Дерек пожал плечами.

Стайлз медленно моргнул, переваривая услышанное.

\- Стой, - наконец он выдавил из себя. – Подожди, просто подожди, получается твой… член решил, что я твоя _пара_? В этом всё дело?

\- Мы должны остановиться, - пошел на второй заход Дерек.

\- _Нет_ , - нахмурился Стайлз.

Дерек посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.

\- Стайлз, - проговорил он, и отлично, как раз тем самым _ты - идиот и не знаешь, в каком случае лучше промолчать_ тоном. – Ты вообще понял, _что_ я сказал? Тебе неважно, что…ну…пара?

\- Вообще-то, я польщен, - вскинулся Стайлз. – Твой член думает, что я твоя пара. Это же так… так мило, ну, скажи? Во всяком случае, хоть одна часть тебя что-то говорит.

\- _Стайлз_ , - повторил Дерек уже угрожающе, и великолепно, теперь его голос звучал раздраженно.

\- Ну, что? Что? – громко возмутился Стайлз. – Да ладно, всё не так и плохо. Я прикинул, член должен войти. Не такой он и большой, даже с этой штукой.

\- Ну, спасибо, - Дерек закатил глаза.

\- Ты понял, о чем я, - проговорил Стайлз. – Если, конечно… _ты не в восторге_ , да? В отличие от своего члена, ты вовсе и не хотел меня в качестве пары.

Это прозвучало более отчаянно, чем Стайлз хотел сказать изначально. Вот дерьмо.

\- Не верю, что мы об этом говорим, - вздохнул Дерек и прикрыл глаза, словно мечтая оказаться где-то очень далеко.

\- Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, хмурый волк, но уже поздно себя убеждать, - заметил Стайлз. – И вообще, затронули мы эту тему только благодаря _твоему члену_.

Дерек так стиснул зубы, что Стайлз почувствовал себя нехорошо.

\- То есть… это не то, чтобы твоя вина, ты же на самом деле ничего не можешь поделать, - пробормотал он. – Э-э-эй, я повторяю еще раз, это вообще-то мило. Я польщен и ничуточку не шокирован. Вот, вообще. Ну, ладно, может, немного удивлен, но…

\- Стайлз, - с нажимом произнес Дерек.

\- Да-да, уже замолкаю, - буркнул Стайлз.

\- Нет, просто… - Дерек открыл глаза и тряхнул головой. – Это _не помогает_.

\- Ладно, - проговорил Стайлз. – Ты просто не ответил ни один из моих, реально способных разобраться в ситуации, вопросов, поэтому я…

\- Хорошо, я… - сказал Дерек громко, отводя взгляд, словно это было последнее на земле, что он хотел сделать, даже после драки с охотниками-психопатами и эмоционально нестабильными ящерицами. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был… ну…

\- О, господи, - изумленно вытаращился Стайлз.

\- Просто заткнись, - сразу предупредил его Дерек.

\- _О, господи_ , - повторил Стайлз.

\- Пожалуй, я оденусь, - резко выдохнул Дерек.

\- Только попробуй! – возмутился Стайлз. – Ты это сказал, и не вздумай забирать слова назад или сбегать, пока не справишься с эмоциями.

\- Я и не собирался…

\- И вообще, твой член уже всё за тебя сказал, - махнул рукой Стайлз.

Дерек пристально посмотрел на него 

\- Это нелепо, - выдавил он, наконец.

\- Да, есть такое, – согласился Стайлз. – Слушай, если ты не готов к… ну, к этому, то я… мы можем забить, и я сделаю вид, что ничего не было. Если я достаточно отвлекусь на что-то или кого-то другого, то реально забуду.

\- Стайлз, - вздохнул Дерек и склонился к Стайлзу, ставя руки по обе стороны его головы. Глаза Дерека потемнели настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, на секунду мигнув красным, прежде чем вернуться к обычному тяжелому взгляду. – Каждый раз, когда от тебя пахнет, пусть и слабо, кем-то другим, я хочу найти его и выдрать горло.

\- Ммм, - проговорил Стайлз. – Это же… я думаю, совсем неплохо, правда?

Дерек посмотрел на него привычным долгим немигающим взглядом, прежде чем сказал:

\- Тебе шестнадцать.

\- И что? – не понял Стайлз.

\- А то, что ты еще юн. Слишком юн для то того, чтобы даже думать… о том, чтобы … чтобы быть чей-то парой.

\- Что? - удивился Стайлз. - То есть, если я сейчас захочу, ну, допустим, перепихнуться с чирлидершей, для тебя это будет в порядке вещей?

Дерек приподнял бровь.

\- Да, блин, ну, отбрось на мгновение свой скепсис и просто представь, что я _могу_ перепихнуться с чирлидиршей

\- … Да, будет, - сдался после паузы Дерек.

\- Ты врешь, - спокойно произнес Стайлз.

Дерек нахмурился.

\- На самом деле, это нормально, - выпалил Стайлз. – Если бы тебе было все равно, с кем я собираюсь покувыркаться, у меня бы закрались сомнения насчет серьезности наших отношений.

\- Все не так… - начал Дерек и остановился.

\- Угу, и я не думаю, чтобы ты смог свалить, сказав, что у нас не сиюминутные отношения, и после того, как признал, что хочешь, чтобы мы были парой, - проговорил Стайлз. – Ну, если это, конечно, не значит еще что-нибудь на вашем оборотническом языке.

\- Не значит, - подтвердил Дерек. И прозвучало это, вообще-то, не очень нерадостно.

\- Чувак, серьезно, я не думаю, что это можно расценивать как что-то плохое, - закатил глаза Стайлз. – Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, как тебе было трудно это признать, учитывая, что твоя жизнь в последнее время была, мягко говоря, дермовой, но всё же хорошо. Понимаешь?

\- Угу, - совсем уныло согласился Дерек.

\- Ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я комплексовал? – напрямую спросил Стайлз. – Ты вообще, хочешь или не хочешь, чтобы мы были парой? Блин, нужно наложить табу на это слово, оно слишком веет животным миром. Вместо него можно использовать «бойфренд».

\- Это слишком по-школьному, - заметил Дерек.

\- Ну, тебе придется смириться, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Я же _как раз_ учусь в старшей школе.

Дерек снова закатил глаза, но промолчал.

\- Так что? – спросил Стайлз. – Бойфренды или нет?

Дерек на долгое время задумался, прежде чем скупо произнес:

\- Да.

\- Отлично! – обрадовался Стайлз. – Великолепно и замечательно! Может, мы тогда вернемся к сексу?

Дерек выглядел как бы... достаточно красноречиво со своим членом, который…. Блин... Стайлз уже частично успел позабыть об узле.

Он, разглядывая более внимательно, не был уверен как у них всё получится, потому что… там был _гребанный узел_. Ну, Стайлз предполагал, несмотря на скептически настроенного Дерека, что узел, по идее, должен поместиться внутри, но все равно он имел довольно пугающий и огромный вид. Член и так не выглядел маленьким, а если еще добавить возросшие из-за узла нынешние размеры, то…

\- Смазка, - наконец решил Стайлз. – Нам просто понадобится больше смазки.

\- Серьезно? – спросил Дерек.

\- Ну… да, - сглотнул Стайлз. – Если, конечно… ты еще хочешь…

Теперь сердитый Дерек смотрел с _хочу, но не заставляй меня в этом признаваться_ выражением

\- Ну и отличненько, тогда приступим, - воодушевился Стайлз. – Давай, это всего лишь первый раз, когда ты засунешь в меня свой нестандартного размера член. Видишь, как клево всё получилось.

\- Помолчи, - проговорил Дерек. – Просто… Я не знаю, что еще может произойти. 

\- Хм, - задумался над верным замечанием Стайлз. - Мы можем… То есть, хуже же не будет, так? Это всего лишь _член_. Я уверен, если бы у тебя там были, ну, например, примочки в стиле Росомахи, ты бы определенно об этом _знал_.

Дерек в нерешительности замер.

\- Господи, - громко вздохнул Стайлз. – Ладно, я побуду здесь единственным голосом разума. Слушай, у твоего члена нет клыков, когтей и других жутких фиговин, что помешают нам заняться офигенным сексом. Так что, давай, приятель, мне уже не терпится почувствовать узел. Хотя я, кажется, сразу и пожалел, что это сказал.

Дерек продолжал выглядеть, словно ему было больно, но уже куда ближе к _я не могу поверить, что общаюсь с этим идиотом постоянно_ , чем к мрачной замкнутости из-за _моя жизнь - это череда одних лишь черных полос_.

\- Могу я… его потрогать? – спросил Стайлз. С чего-то надо было начать, и он решил, что прикосновение будет хорошим началом. 

\- Да, - после молчания хрипло и напряженно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз протянул руку и обхватил пальцами головку, которая оставалась привычного размера и формы. Он сместил пальцы вниз по стволу, легко скользя по ох-блин-и-набухшему узлу. Дерек с шумом выдохнул и Стайлз подумал, что, наверняка, тот уже давно бы дернулся или еще как-то среагировал, если бы не держал себя в руках.

\- И как… - сглотнув, спросил с любопытством Стайлз. - ... Ощущается по другому?

Дерек замотал головой.

\- Только _сверхчувствительно_.

Да, Стайлз прекрасно понимал. Это было почти точно также, как и с его собственным членом, с невероятно мягкой, тонкой и теплой кожей, но то, как распух узел под его пальцами, как Стайлз чувствовал давление и жар, было, да, еще _более чувствительно_.

\- Вау, - выдохнул Стайлз. – Ладно, ты хочешь … своими пальцами или… или я себя как-то должен сам?

Дерек тихо зарычал и отодвинул руку Стайлза, чтобы самому вставить два пальца в дырку без подготовки, от чего Стайлз откинул голову и застонал.

\- _Блядь, да_ , - на вздохе сказал Стайлз. – Давай, ты же знаешь, как мне нравится, когда ты… _ох, блин_ …

Он еще больше закусил губу, когда Дерек добавил третий палец.

\- Еще один? – напряженно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз уже думал об этом. Обычно им хватало и трех, и Стайлзу нравилось их чувствовать, нравилось такое внезапное растягивание.

\- Нет, - ответил Стайлз. – Просто… Чуть побольше смазки. И мы сможем… нам же не нужен презерватив?

Дерек резко остановился.

\- Стайлз…

\- Что? Я не… ты же знаешь, что я был девственником, когда мы начали встречаться. И ты…ну, если, конечно, нет больше ничего, о чем ты умолчал… ты чист. А кстати, оборотни же не могут _заразиться_ чем-либо половым путем?

Дерек кинул раздраженный взгляд, словно он чего-то не знал, но, по крайней мере ответил, хоть и неохотно.

\- Я чист.

\- Так в чем проблема? – прищурился Стайлз.

\- Я… - начал Дерек и остановился. – Это… - он попытался еще раз и снова замолк.

\- Супер, - сказал Стайлз. – Значит, презервативов у нас нет, ладно. Но, _твою мать_ , может, ты начнешь уже что-то делать, пока я тут не сдох от нетерпения.

Дерек лениво прокрутил пальцы.

Стайлз задохнулся и пытался самостоятельно насадиться, а затем сердито щелкнул своими пальцами перед лицом Дерека.

-Хэй, я еще жду обещанного _траха_ , может, уделишь мне немного внимания?

\- Как раз этим я и занимаюсь, - ответил Дерек и потянулся к смазке свободной рукой.

\- Приятно слышать, - Стайлз закатил глаза и стал наблюдать, как Дерек наносит приличное количество смазки на член и на вкрученные в дырку пальцы, чтобы сделать всё внутри еще _более влажным_. О, Господи.

\- Ты… уверен? – спросил Дерек, и Стайлз бы сказал, что прозвучало это очень нерешительно, если бы речь не шла о Дерека.

\- Блин, да, - ответил Стайлз. – _Давай_ уже! Хотя нет, сначала иди сюда…

\- Что? – не понял Дерек.

\- _Поцелуй_ меня!

Дерек, прежде чем наклониться, на мгновение остановился, и затем… это был влажный, глубокий и чертовски напористый поцелуй, в котором мягкие губы и натирающая щетина сводили Стайлза _с ума_. Стайлз схватился за плечо Дерека, принимая поцелуй, в то время когда сам Дерек вылизывал его рот изнутри, практически трахая своим языком.

Если уж на то пошло, так Стайлз и понял, что Дерек его хочет. Он никогда это не говорил вслух, во всяком случае, до сих пор, но то, как он целовал, как обхватывал и сжимал его челюсть своими ладонями, и почти _сгорал_ от страсти, было лучшим способом показать Стайлзу, как он его _хочет_.

\- Гхм, ебать… чтоб тебя, - выдохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек отстранился.

Дерек самодовольно ухмыльнулся, что было, ура, огромным прогрессом.

\- А я думал, что всё будет наоборот.

\- Какой ты умный, - проговорил Стайлз, делая несерьезную попытку уйти от прикосновений Дерека. – Всегда подозревал, что держу тебя поблизости не просто так. 

Дерек закатил глаза и ничего не сказал, но… Стайлз знал, что на самом деле Дерек высоко _ценил_ , что Стайлз постоянно вытаскивал его из всякого дерьма и часто не соглашался, даже когда Дерек включал крутого альфу. Стайлз догадывался, что частично все его поступки повлияли на то, что между ними произошло, но обо всем этом точно можно было подумать немного попозже, когда в его задницу не будут вкручены три пальца, а сам он не будет умирать от желания, чтобы его трахнули.

\- Дерек, - не выдержал Стайлз. – Дерек, ну, _давай_.

Дерек резко вытащил пальцы, и Стайлз почти сорвался на жалобный скулеж, прежде чем он приставил свой член, погружаясь внутрь ровно до своего увеличенного… узла, и остановился.

\- Блядь, ох, блядь, - зашипел Стайлз, дергая бедрами, пытаясь привыкнуть к наполненности, хоть и не до конца.

Дерек вытащил член и толкнулся еще раз, и это было _охеренно_ , собственно, как и всегда, а затем снова остановился.

\- Дерек…

\- Заткнись, - проговорил Дерек и Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Ты всегда это будешь говорить? – огрызнулся Стайлз. – Или когда ты открываешь свой рот и изрекаешь «Заткнись, Стайлз» это должно что-то значить? Может, это всего лишь неосознанная реакция? Хмм, например, я не знаю, что чувствую, но… О, черт…

Дерек толкнулся всерьез и, хотя он до сих пор не вошел на всю длину, Стайлз чувствовал набухшее основание члена Дерека при каждом движении и это… это было также хорошо, как если бы узел был внутри. Он этого доподлинно не знал, но ему нравилось одурманивающее голову чувство предвкушения, когда Дерек заставлял его ждать, слегка толкаясь головкой внутрь Стайлза.

\- Стайлз, - прошептал Дерек.

\- Даа, - на выдохе ответил Стайлз.

Дерек тряхнул головой и обхватил рукой член Стайлза, про который Стайлз как бы даже и забыл, ну, если отвлеченно подумать, что о члене вообще можно было когда-то забыть… Привет, пубертатный период, когда член всегда где-то в подростковой подкорке. Ну, фигурально выражаясь, конечно.

\- _О, боже_ , - зашипел Стайлз. – Блядь, да, твои руки, только не останавливайся.

\- Мммм, даже не собирался…

\- Ну, сделай уже хоть что-нибудь, - Стайлз уже самостоятельно попытался насадиться полностью на член Дерек. - Давай, я _хочу_!

\- Стайлз, - произнес Дерек и Стайлз не думал, что так бывает, но это прозвучало сшибающе горячо. Как вообще-то и всё этой ситуации. Дерек выдохнул его имя бесцельно и отчаянно, а в конце выдавил.– Мне _нужно_ … - и, наконец, вошел на всю длину. 

Блядь. _Блядь_. Стайлз вскрикнул и под немыслимым углом прогнулся в позвоночнике, он почувствовал Дерека внутри и это оказалось… слишком глубоко, практически, до самого предела, где уже была боль. Стайлз, конечно, не знал, где проходила эта линия, но чувствовал, что она где-то рядом. 

\- _Блядь_ , - сквозь зубы прошипел Дерек, стараясь не двигаться, несмотря на дрожащие в предвкушении пальцы. – Стайлз…

\- Я… Все окей, - дрожащим голосом произнес Стайлз.

\- Точно?

\- _Точно_! О, боже… _Двигайся_ , Дерек, давай!

Дерек зарычал и начал двигаться, несильно толкаясь, скорее вкручиваясь, и убрал с члена Стайлза руку, обхватив ею шею, поглаживая большим пальцем ямку между ключиц, где пульс скакал, как сумасшедший.

Стайлз слабо заскулил, черт побери, он хотел _фрикций_ , пусть ему и нравилось, когда Дерек просто к прикасался к его коже. Но затем Дерек придвинулся совсем вплотную, его дурацкий скульптурно высеченный пресс прижал член Стайлза и, _о, да_ , это было то, что надо.

Стайлз двинул бедрами, давая понять, как он хочет член внутри себя, чтобы тот заполнил его до конца. С его собственного члена, зажатого между их телами, текло и…Стайлз даже не думал, что напряжение и жгучая жажда, сметали всё, кроме Дерека, кроме желания кончить. Он хотел больше, больше, хрен раздери, _больше_.

Он вскрикнул «Дерек» и почувствовал, как кусачий рот впился в его шею, и это было последним, что выдержал Стайлз, прежде чем кончить, впиваясь ногтями в плечи и заглушая свой судорожный хрип поцелуем куда-то в висок Дерека.

\- Ох, твою… Дерек, давай, я же знаю, что ты почти… _Кончай_ , я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас …

Дерек простонал и, кончая, прикусил уже свое запястье, и это было… вау, он никогда так не делал раньше. И зря, это всё безумно заводило.

Он запоздало осознал, что тоже может ощущать, и, вообще, всегда мог, но Дерек в этот раз не использовал презерватив, и Стайлз _почувствовал_ , как тот кончил - напор, жар, выплескивающиеся резкими толчками, как Дерек двигался и ничего не мог с собой поделать, просто толкался, даже когда, по идее, должен был…остановиться.

\- Господи, - пробормотал Стайлз. Дерек лежал пластом, после того, как обрушился на него всем своим весом, и Стайлз не мог вздохнуть, даже совсем чуть-чуть, но он полагал, что некоторое время сможет потерпеть. Если Дерек хочет полежать на нем сверху, то Стайлз не скажет «нет». Стайлз же _не тупой_.

Дерек приятно подул в шею.

\- А я был прав! – усмехнулся Стайлз.

\- Вообще-то, есть кое-что, о чем я не подумал, - сказал Дерек через минуту, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало не сильно радостно.

\- Что? – спросил Стайлз. – Ну, блин, не порть момент, всё же было охуеннно.

\- Ты же в курсе, что я не могу отодвинуться? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Дерек.

\- Что? Ты что-то повредил?

Дерек приподнял голову, чтобы одарить Стайлза доведенным до совершенства _ты-идиот_ взглядом.

\- Я не могу, - проговорил он медленно, словно говорил с душевнобольным, - … _вытащить_.

\- Знаю, ты… ООО! О! Хм! Черт! – Стайлз моргнул, потому что это было… небольшой проблемой. Ну, не прям _безотлагательной_ , конечно, но… В теории.

\- Ага, - спокойно проговорил Дерек.

\- Вот, черт, - повторил Стайлз. – Может… мы должны попробовать другую позицию?

\- Не думаю, что это поможет.

\- Конечно, нет, но я просто думаю… Меня все устраивает, но, чувак, ты нереально тяжелый.

\- Ох, - Дерек наклонил голову и посмотрел вниз, затем обхватил Стайлза за спину и аккуратно вместе с ним перевернулся. – Лучше?

\- Ага, - с облегчением выдохнул Стайлз. Теперь он хоть мог дышать, но Дерек по-прежнему находился _внутри_ , и это было интересным ощущением.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Дерек. Он заложил одну руку себе за голову, а второй обнял Стайлза. – Давай спать.

\- А это… Ну… - замялся Стайлз. – Ну, сколько времени займет… пока всё придет в норму?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Дерек.

\- Лааадно, - протянул медленно Стайлз.

\- Спать, - повторил Дерек.

\- Я... - начал Стайлз. Дерек казался невероятно теплым везде, где они соприкасались, да и член оставался внутри, и Стайлз чувствовал себя странно, хотя и _хорошо_. Такой себе странный комфорт. Ощущая лишь слабую вибрацию и фоновую тишину, Стайлз спокойно положил голову на плечо Дерека. - Окей, спим.


End file.
